Funds are requested for continued funding of our Core Grant for Vision Research (EY03040). Since its inception in 1978, this grant has supported the development and growth of a premier program in vision research at the Doheny Eye Institute in association with the Department of Ophthalmology of the University of Southern California at Los Angeles. The Core consists of five service modules: Biostatitistics, Histology and Immunopathology, Tissue Culture, Specialized Microscopy and Vivarium. It supports the salaries of expert supervisor/technicians and a modest amount of supplies for each module. The Director of each module holds at least 1 NEI RO1 grant. The faculty holds 17 NEI RO1 or U10 grants. Productivity of the group has been excellent over the past grant period, with 153 peer review publications, most of which represent collaborative studies. The Core grant has supported the addition of two new faculty, one of whom has been awarded an RO1 grant with the help of preliminary data gathered using the facilities of the Tissue Culture, Specialized Microscopy and Vivarium modules. Each of our NEI grants relies heavily on one or more services provided by the Core modules. The expert staff associated with the modules could not be afforded or justified by the demands of any one grant, but are fully justified by the requirements of the combined faculty. The great strength of this program is the level of support it provides a broad range of NEI-supported investigators.